User talk:Oldanus
Welcome Hi, welcome to MicroWiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Oldanus page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Joefoxon (Talk) 18:08, November 4, 2009 Nation box Paste in this code and fill in the fields. Some fields can be left out and removed but you must keep the important ones. Joe Foxon 18:38, November 6, 2009 (UTC) Thank you. It is not working as yet. To see what I mean type in Oldanus and Blueaea. Oldanus 20:28, November 6, 2009 (UTC) OK, it is sorted. I have moved the page to a new location Kingdom of Oldanus and Blueaea. Joe Foxon 13:18, November 7, 2009 (UTC) If I email you the flag please could you put it on the page as I cannot get it working. Many thanks Oldanus 13:57, November 7, 2009 (UTC) MFA Would your nation like to enter the 2013 MFA World Cup? It is too late to apply to host but you may still enter. Just add your nation to the appropriate sections on the page of the World Cup: 2013 MFA World Cup. Re: Diplomatic relations Greetings, Your information seems a little outdated, we are no longer the Commonwealth of New Pristinia, we are now the Autonomous Socialist Republic of Pristinia :-) I gladly accept your offer though. Yours, --Comrade Mark Dresner 16:14, January 23, 2010 (UTC) :Sorry, Are you something to do with Nemkhavia? Oldanus 21:26, January 23, 2010 (UTC) ::Indeed.--Comrade Mark Dresner 22:19, January 23, 2010 (UTC) ah, now I understand, I have made relations with Mr. Meehan in the past when he was King of Nemkhavia so now I have a better picture. Oldanus 09:50, January 24, 2010 (UTC) Relations we'd be happy to get in touch with you. Just contact our Ambassadorial Council (consiglio_ambasciatoriale@yahoo.it) and tell them that you'd like to get a treaty of friendship and mutual recognition. They'll know how to sort out the rest. :) --Cajak [★Admin★] 20:05, February 7, 2010 (UTC) Rukora Hello, I am President Turner of Rukora. I wish to form an alliance with your nation. This would be especially beneficial for both of us as we are both located in Surrey. We wish to know where abouts in Surrey you are, From, President Turner michaeldonia Hello i am king michael of [michaeldonia.My country wish to make alliance since we are in Hampshire. Re: Yes. We use English because it is mostly understood by most parties. --Cajak [★Admin★] 17:13, February 8, 2010 (UTC) OK Relations Greetings! Thank you for your contact. If you would like to establish relations with us, we have An online form available. Warmest regards, Jamie Sutherland Francisvillegov 21:50, February 11, 2010 (UTC) Re: Relations Greetings, I thought that I had already replied to your message, but obviously I haven't. I would be interested in opening relations with your micronation, but I would prefer that negotiations took place via e-mail on egtavia{AT}yahoo.co.uk. If you would send a message there, then I'll get back to you as soon as possible. Regards, President Peter Bralesford --Demontux 12:36, February 15, 2010 (UTC) Rukora, Elstead & Milford Questions Rukora doesn't claim Elstead or Milford. Our claims are on the eastern side of Surrey (Mole Valley, Reigate & Banstead, Tandridge) and Crawley. We are currently talking about expanding once again but we will make sure that we don't claim any of the bourogh of Waverly or Guildford. Best Regards, President Tom Turner Email is Iegogovernment{aT}gmail.com. Iego